Monoclonal antibodies are extensively used as biotherapeutics with an increasing demand to meet high concentrations of over a 100 mg/ml for delivery. This presents a challenge for solubility limited proteins via a subcutaneous route, since the preferred subcutaneous administration limit is 1.2 ml (Yang, M. X., Shenoy, B., Disttler, M., Patel, R., McGrath, M., Pechenov, S., Margolin, A. L. (2003) Crystalline monoclonal antibodies for subcutaneous delivery, PNAS 100, 6934-6939). Development of high concentration formulation poses a lot of challenges from a formulation, analytical, stability, manufacturing and drug delivery point of view (Shire, S. J., Zahra, S., Liu, J. (2004) Challenges in the development of high concentration formulations, J. Pharm. Sci. 93, 1390-1402). So far, high concentration formulation demands have been met by addition of excipients like amino acids, sugars and salts that increase stability, reduce aggregation and viscosity (Shire, supra and Jenkins, T. W. (1998) Three solutions of the protein solubility problem, Protein Science 7: 376-382).
Protein crystals are often viewed as only the intermediates to a protein structure but they also have an important role from a formulation perspective. Protein molecules in the crystalline form have the lowest entropy thus making them 3-6 kcal/ml more stable than in the liquid state (Dreuth, J., Haas, C. (1992) Protein crystals and their stability, J. Crystal Growth 122, 107-109). The main advantages of crystalline formulation include high protein concentration, lower viscosity, stability, elimination of frequent dosage due to high concentration and controlled release properties (Yang, supra, and Basu, S. K., Govardhan, C. P., Jung, C. W., Margolin, A. L. (2004) Protein crystals for the delivery of biopharmaceuticals, Expert Opin. Biol. Thera. 4, 301-317).
Crystallization conditions can be manipulated to achieve different morphologies for desired controlled release properties (Pechenov, S., Shenoy, B., Yang, M. X., Basu, S., Margolin, A. L. (2004) Injectable controlled release formulations incorporating protein crystals, Journal of Controlled Release 96, 149-158). Insulin crystalline formulations were first reported in 1920's and today, it is not only the first recombinant protein therapeutic approved by the FDA, it is also the first approved crystalline protein therapeutic (Hagedorn H. C.; Jensen, B. N.; Krarup, N. B.; Wodstrup, I. Protamine insulinate, (1936) J. Am. Med. Assn. 106, 177-180; Johnson, I. S. (2003) The trials and tribulations of producing the first genetically engineered drug. Nat. Rev. Drug. Discovery 2, 747-751; and Basu, S. K., Govardhan, C. P., Jung, C. W., Margolin, A. L. (2004) Protein crystals for the delivery of biopharmaceuticals, Expert Opin. Biol. Thera. 4, 301-317). Macromolecules are challenging to crystallize due to their inherent flexibility, but, once crystallized, often pose challenges from a formulation and regulatory perspective (Basu, supra, and Jen, A., Merkle, H. P. (2001) Diamonds in the rough: Protein crystals from a formulation perspective, Pharm. Res. 18, 1483-1488.).